The present invention disclosed herein relates to a barbecue apparatus, and more particularly to, a barbecue apparatus which uses charcoal, gas or electricity as a main heat source and does not allow only barbecuing with the addition of auxiliary heating source such as a halogen lamp, but also enables a long term heat retention of the meat barbecued hereby.
Generally, a barbecue apparatus is devised for barbecuing meat by use of charcoal, gas or electricity. Various types of barbecue apparatuses are disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0227462 entitled “Rotary Loess Charcoal Barbecue Roaster”, Korean Utility Model No. 20-0179438 entitled “Charcoal Barbecue Oven Apparatus”, and Korean Utility Model No. 20-0206805 entitled “Portable Charcoal Barbecue Roaster”.
Typical barbecuing apparatuses use charcoal as a source of heat for roasting meat. In other words, hot rising heat roasts meat. Accordingly, when the burning charcoal is removed after the roasting of the meat, the meat cools fast and is difficult to keep warm.
When charcoal is not removed to keep the warmth of the meat, the meat may be burned. Accordingly, there is a limitation in that it is difficult to provide properly-cooked meat at right time.